


单恋高校（上）

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 单恋高校 [1]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 第一章：你妈的，为什么





	单恋高校（上）

01

「林彦俊！外面有人喊你。」同桌从教室后门进来，是一种欲言又止的、八卦又担忧的表情，「好像是外校的，好几个。」他背对门外，小声地说。

林彦俊慢吞吞地往门外站着的几个陌生男生看了一眼，拍了拍同桌的肩就出去了。

为首的那个他见过，在校外一家台球厅里。每周能碰上个三四次，很面熟。那人比他高上一头，别的人也比林彦俊高一点儿。这让刚窜上一米八的人有点冒火。

「林，彦俊。是吧？」那人眯缝着眼从头到脚暼他，像在给他做X光扫描。

他点点头，没什么表情。

「你知道小安有男朋友吗？」他们在走廊的偏僻拐角，渐渐地聚成一个半圆，把林彦俊围成圆心。他好像对危险气氛无所察觉似的，认真回答道：「她告诉我她已经分手了。」

对方几个男生顿时都愣了，互相对视几眼。高个子反复跟他确认了几次，你真的不知道？

不知道，她说分手了。林彦俊很平淡，连一点疑惑和被欺骗的情绪也没有。对方对女生的称呼很亲昵，想来不是那个‘原配’的婆家人，应该和小安关系也很好。他不想把责任全扔给女生一个人，把自己摆在受害者的位置上。  
虽然他的确是。

他高度紧绷的肌肉和神经还在等待对方随时会招呼上来的拳脚，对方却像已经达成了来找他的目的，胡乱冲他摆了摆手就走了。  
留他一个人在原地感慨如今小混混素质也很高嘛，颇有欣慰。  
于是林彦俊安然无恙地回了座位，同桌悄悄凑上来问他那几个外校的是谁。他想了一下，说是我认的哥哥。

下午的历史课林彦俊听得挺高兴的，历史老师没架子爱开玩笑，给这种内定了高二会分到理科的实验班讲课也没什么压力，天花乱坠地吹。

他手机在桌肚里震了好几回。  
林彦俊课间的时候扫了一眼，不知道该怎么回，所以就没有回。  
放学就又被人拦住了，这次是他女朋友。小安把他拉到教学楼后面的紫藤花走廊，小心翼翼观察林彦俊好像没有不耐烦，一下就开始梨花带雨地哭。

大致意思就是她已经和对方说分手了，但是那个男生一直在极力挽回，然后两个人又是初中同班同学，班上大家关系都很好，这几天一直有人在劝她和好，她压力也很大。

「那就先不要在一起，我没关系。」

「可是我已经跟朋友们闹得好僵，」小安抽抽噎噎地，「中午找你那个是我哥，跟我和立农也是初中一个班的。」林彦俊看不下去了，从裤兜里摸出手帕纸递给她，女生接过去擦了擦：「他问过你之后很生我气，彦俊……你再等我几天，我肯定会处理好的！」

他哽了一下，脑补出了自己被原配和娘家人联合暴打的画面，有点无奈。

要不然你还是，跟人家和好？他说不出口，这有点丢人。于是他换了一个措辞，「不要急，你冷静几天再考虑。」

其实这种事情在林彦俊的认知里不应该让女生出面，两个男生见面好好谈谈，不管是动口不动手还是动手不动口。  
但是他不喜欢这个女生，而且对方还一口气给他和另一个男生一起戴了绿帽子，像是个惯犯。  
最重要的是他很怕痛，他很久没打架。

女生哭够了，得到他不生气的态度之后丧气脸收敛得很快，又娴熟地挤出一颗小梨涡给他看。  
林彦俊还她两颗大酒窝。

 

02

两个人在一起很快，也很莫名其妙。  
硬要追根究底，应该起源于学校为什么非要建在市中心商圈旁边，而且中午还没有门禁。是很好的高中，对外谦称本市前三，对内自认全国第一。可能不太屑于做这种限制学生人身自由的事情，很老土。

他同桌范丞丞是本校直升的。除了会学习和会花钱以外一无是处（本人语），每天带着林彦俊出去鬼混，自诩地头蛇。而且由于活动性质（台球、麻将、KTV），所以带他和很多自己的初中同学一起鬼混。其中就包括小安，范丞丞初中隔壁班的女生。

是半个月之前的寻常中午，高一秋季学期刚开学一个多月，还是很热。一群人中午在KTV点外卖避暑，小安被别的朋友带过来。林彦俊从不刻意去看别人的相貌，只是对这个陌生女生的球鞋有点在意，随口问了朋友一句。

这限量版，很好看是不是，女码比男码还贵两千诶！她男朋友给买的，说是情侣款。

林彦俊若有所思地眯起眼睛，被朋友发现他不同寻常的暧昧神情。

但我听说小安没有很喜欢他哦，你要不要试试看？朋友笑嘻嘻的，拿易拉罐冰他脸。没有挖不到的墙角，只有不努力的小三。

林彦俊拍腿大笑，骂他没下限。

不过这话倒是很有道理。曲线救国也是救，反正都是当小三，当男方的小三还是女方的又有什么区别。他笑够了之后，翻开手机里偷拍的照片，把长腿男生穿的那双球鞋和眼前女生腿上这双认真比对了一下。

可是谁知道现在的女孩子都这么大胆，跟他合唱过一首之后当天下午就从别人手里要到了他的微信，想和他出来约会。直接把林某人的小三理论提高到了实际应用的战场上。

他惦记着曲线救国，敲的字也委婉得很刻意：丞丞讲说你有男朋友啊 从初二开始都两年了  
那边秒回：已经分手了

林彦俊在课桌底下用力攥拳，内心Yes!了一声。

在他的脑内剧本里，如果要让陈立农和女友分手，需要经过他对小安的死缠烂打，被人骂第三者甚至被放单线（被一群人在校外逮到并殴打），然后等风波平息之后他再找一个体面又合理的借口，让女生甩了自己。

这样的确很渣，他也知道啊。但他就是喜欢陈立农，又有什么办法。  
那个人，讲钢铁直男都算夸奖他，大概是钛合金直男，被火箭燃料烧过还是直得梆梆硬的那种。夸张到被同性表白会把人打到骨折的那种（范丞丞语，称自己是目击证人，林彦俊听得目瞪口呆）。  
虽然掰弯无望，那他也不想看陈立农甜甜蜜蜜谈恋爱，气死了！

所以女生先出手让林彦俊省去了很多麻烦步骤，同时迅速地占领了道德的制高点。理也直了气也壮了，有了一种英雄救帅的使命感！

不用的陈立农可以捐给需要的我，OK？

大帅哥跟你谈恋爱，还对你好到有口皆碑给你买球鞋，你竟然跟我初次见面就要劈腿？！果然是我太帅哦不是，我要代表月亮惩罚你这个小妖精！

但是这种心情蛮复杂的。他不知道陈立农甜甜蜜蜜谈恋爱和陈立农凄凄惨惨被人甩哪一个让他更不爽。但是他心目中对方高大帅气的形象瞬间蒙上了一层少女漫画的楚楚可怜滤镜，搞得林彦俊觉得又多喜欢了他一点。  
农农宝贝呜呜呜爸爸保护你！让你永远做无忧无虑的少年！（小林握拳）

「他一直在极力挽回，我也很无奈……」  
女孩子的声音在耳边回响，林彦俊啪地一声摁断了铅笔芯。

你妈的，为什么。

 

03

小安每天都会给他发微信，两个人用猫咪表情包斗图交流，都不提原配那边的事怎么样了。林彦俊心知肚明这小东西打的什么算盘，无非是脚踩两只船罢了。  
像她这样的女生，都极其热衷于煽动追求者为她争风吃醋，然后自己再做出无奈又可怜可爱的样子，说你们不要再打了啦，都怪我心太软了。

不过林彦俊不急，也不主动问。他耐性好，也不愿意让陈立农太狼狈。  
要是这个蠢萌直男能慧眼鉴绿茶，自愿和小安分手就好了。然后就会发现天下女人一般黑，心灰意冷之后被自己温柔又执着的陪伴感动，两人相恋十年远赴荷兰登记结婚，在尖顶教堂里互换戒指……

「林彦俊？」范丞丞拿白白圆圆的手在他眼前晃，「该你打了。」

他倚在台球桌边畅想农农老公和自己的动人爱情，诡异笑容让范丞丞背后一凉。

「林彦俊！」提高了一点分贝。

「……林彦俊？」声音变低了，还变了一个方向。

「干嘛啦范丞丞……」他转到最后叫自己名字的那个方向，一脸无奈。这个同桌真的很幼稚，老玩那种从左边拍你肩然后溜到右边的把戏。

「我刚听到他叫你林彦俊，是你对吧？」

范丞丞同学站在从未动过的位置上，看着面前的两个人，背后冷汗chua chua地掉。

陈立农朝台球厅门口抬了抬下巴，看着他。（出去聊聊？）

林彦俊没讲话，随手把台球杆往同桌的方向一扔，手插着兜先一步走了。（聊聊就聊聊。）

范同桌眼疾手快接稳了台球杆，默默在心里记下了今天这个日子：两大逼王首次切磋，范评委表示，帅哥还是新鲜的更好看。

两个人刚走到安全通道里，陈立农把消防门往后一蹬，下一秒就把林彦俊按在了墙上。林彦俊第一次跟他的农农老公这么近距离接触，一路上一直兴奋得在发抖，倒是没想到这乖乖仔居然真的想打他——

对方的拳头被他用手心抵住，离他的颧骨堪堪一公分。「帅哥，没打过架？」他谨记自己的身份，作为小三的林彦俊是不知道原配姓甚名谁长啥样的。「打脸会留罪证诶。」

陈立农眯起眼睛，脸凑得离他很近。应该是一种威胁的态度，却让林彦俊被呼吸热气喷得有点心神荡漾。

对方很明显不理解他耳朵变红的真实原因，以为林彦俊被自己按到缺氧。  
真的很善良的陈同学于是松开了撑在林彦俊胸口的手，好心地让敌人恢复点体力，一会儿好好跟自己打一架。  
忽略了敌人惋惜并回味的表情。

林彦俊努力平复完自己躁动的荷尔蒙，说：「干吗？」  
这个字很妙，他故意的。  
陈立农顺势理解为打架的意思，点点头：「干。」  
死直男上当了吧！哈哈哈！

在陈立农的直男认知范围里，对方在剑拔弩张的时候突然笑得这么灿烂，毫无疑问，是一种赤果果的挑衅！  
可是他真的没打过架（除了被表白那次单方面殴打那人）。所以最后他骑在对方身上，听躺在地上的人真诚求饶的时候还有点难以置信。  
难道我应该弃文从武？  
陈立农陷入沉思。

一直被他骑住的人此时发出剧烈的咳嗽声，搞得陈立农也跟着摇了几下。

「对不起对不起，」他跟刚被自己打了的人道歉，也不知道是脑子抽了还是真的平时太乖，「是不是把你压疼了，你快起来吧。」

林彦俊：好委屈！我只是被你压得很兴奋很刺激，一下子岔气了而已！你快再骑上来啊我还没享受够呢嘤嘤嘤！

他退而求其次，坐在地上，向人直直的把手伸过去。  
陈立农会意，把他拉了起来。  
趁着这个机会，林彦俊悄悄把农农老公的手摸了个遍。  
手指修长、骨节分明，手心里有一点打篮球的薄茧。因为刚刚打过他，泛着一点潮湿的汗，很热。

林彦俊开始严肃思考就地摇屁股能不能让钛合金直男跟自己来一炮。

陈立农可能打过架之后发泄了很多情绪，又变成那个得体又冷静的乖乖仔。他替林彦俊拍了拍对方看不见的背后的灰，不自觉地语气里带着一丝怜悯，说：「虽然你勾引过小安，让她跟我闹了几天，但是她现在迷途知返了。」  
林彦俊一愣。  
陈立农继续道：「以后不要再来招惹她，不然就不止打这么轻了。」

我的笨老公，林彦俊在心里望天。我让着你，一边挨打一边还要叮嘱你不要打在容易被看到的地方……唉，这么笨的老公由我来守护！  
不对，等一下。  
「你的意思是小安……说她把我甩了？」  
陈立农点点头。

两个刚刚扭打在一堆的人坐在安全通道的楼梯上，脑袋凑在一起分享自己和女朋友的聊天记录。

陈立农震惊：「她骗我！」  
林彦俊附和：「还有我！」  
陈立农皱眉：「现在的女生怎么这样？」  
林彦俊捧哏：「怎么会这样！」  
陈立农转过来看着他，因为要一起看手机，两个人距离有点太近。「你也觉得很过分是不是！」  
林彦俊时刻把握机会见缝插针，四十五度仰望天空，委屈又坚强地说：「我第一次和女生谈恋爱，没有想到会遇到这样的人……」  
他没有骗人啊，他真的第一次【跟女生】谈恋爱。  
「但是我不怪你，」他终于憋出了眼泪，连忙扭头直直地朝着陈立农眨了一下，那颗珍贵的眼泪就这样当着对方的面掉下来，看起来无辜又懂事，让人心疼。「不是你的错，你也是受害者。我要是女生，肯定也没办法干脆地跟你分手吧……」  
林彦俊苍白地笑着低下头去。  
你妈的，我要是女的我现在当场就把你办了，生米煮成熟饭逼你结婚，还分手嘞！

陈立农显然被他自然的演技打动了，转而有点心疼起这个被自己打了、被女友骗了，还这么乖巧懂事的小三。

其实他没有很喜欢小安，初二那时候在一起也是很莫名其妙的。班上的好朋友们一起去KTV，是朋友的哥哥开的，所以未成年人们也开了不少酒。第二天他在酒店里醒来时，小安睡在套间的沙发上。  
两个人并没有干嘛，女生的说法是照顾了他一晚上，仅此而已。可总归是孤男寡女住在一起，即便没有怎样，也会被八卦成有怎样。为了女生的名誉，陈立农表示他们俩其实在这之前就在一起了，而且自己追了小安很久。只是因为女生害羞，所以一直没有公开而已。  
然后就这样糊里糊涂地交往到了现在，根本没有实质性的感情进展。  
小安过生日都只能跟他见一面吃顿饭收个礼物，然后就要去赶下一趴。陈立农也不是不知道她很爱玩，但由于一开始的愧疚心，加上有女友这件事帮他挡了很多烂桃花，所以也没有发作。  
这次如果不是学校里八卦到那么夸张的话，他也不想追究的。  
直到初中的朋友（小安的哥哥）来找他。他才知道自己已经被形容成【史上最帅小王八】、【我听见雨滴落在青青草地】、【我送你AJ你还我绿帽】、【武大郎超究极进化——高大帅气绿帽兽！】  
虽然真的很好笑，两个人笑够以后陈立农还是有点生气了。  
现在把人打了之后气就消了个七七八八，但却比之前更难受了。有一种助纣为虐，欺负了无辜小朋友的负罪感。  
两个人都是受害者，都被骗了。可他却动手打了对方，还说了那些过分的话。  
陈立农突然觉得有点累。

要不然这次就彻底分手吧。  
忍一时憋出肝病，退一步掉入陷阱。

林彦俊见他坐在一旁不动，也乐得享受和他单独相处的时间，争分夺秒地近距离观察他。  
所以也听到他很轻地叹了一口气。  
「你打我打累了吗，要不要我给你捶捶背。」林彦俊摇尾巴。  
陈立农语塞，更想分手了！  
你妈的，我这恋爱谈得像个什么样子，人形自走ATM吗！女朋友从来没有提出要给他捶背，反而是一直暗示要买球鞋，还有口红香水衣服玩偶……  
想我堂堂一高富帅，居然沦落至此。陈立农两眼泪汪汪，更坚定了要和女友彻底分手的决心，大力地抓过林彦俊的手握了一下：「不用了，谢谢你！」  
林彦俊被他吓了一跳，以为自己想借捶背吃豆腐的心思被发现了，尴尬地微笑：「不客气哈。」

此时原配小陈同学已经把小三当成了自己人，同一个战壕里受过伤的战友。他拍拍对方的肩，认真道：「我决定跟小安分手！」  
林彦俊按住心内狂喜，无助地问：「你是……你是可怜我，不想跟我抢吗？」  
陈立农定定地看回他，看得林彦俊有点害羞又有点荡漾。然后用了一种长辈教育小孩子的语气说，「你真的好单纯喔林彦俊，你被她劈腿了诶，居然还想跟她在一起吗？」  
嗯？？我拿错剧本了？？  
对方茫然泛着水汽的大眼睛让陈立农再一次在心里夸自己好有责任感一男的，一定要拉着自己蠢萌的战友一起脱离苦海！

「我的意思是，你也不要跟她在一起了！」

我不跟她在一起，你也不要跟她在一起。  
四舍五入就是我要跟你在一起，成了！

林彦俊紧紧捏住拳头摁在膝盖上，怕自己兴奋过头一蹦三尺高。  
头一次对别人的感情加以干涉的乖乖仔有点紧张，看林彦俊一副浑身发抖的隐忍模样，以为他不高兴了。  
「你就真的……这么喜欢她吗？」  
呜呜呜我老公吃醋了乖啊我只喜欢农农呜呜呜农农超绝第一可爱——  
「毕竟是第一次在一起的女生吧，」林彦俊很犹豫地开口道，「我们这样……会不会让她很难过？」  
故意把话说得很暧昧，并没有怎么样也要造成「我们这样」的假象让对方不自觉的和他站在同一阵营，就是林彦俊的把仔绝招！  
不过钛合金直男根本不懂这些弯弯绕，只按本意理解他的话。这让林彦俊占到便宜偷笑之余又有点郁闷，你也太直了吧！  
「你就是太单纯，才会被人骗感情你知道吗。」陈立农对他循循善诱，谆谆教诲。「对待欺骗过你、伤害过你的人，一定要狠得下心！」  
林彦俊闻言，捋起袖子，露出了刚才被他打出一块淤青的小臂内侧。  
陈立农：「……」

他的吃瘪表情成功逗笑了林彦俊，两个人莫名其妙地坐在脏不溜秋的安全通道的楼梯上笑了很久。林彦俊腰后被打到的地方突然硌在楼梯上，一疼，整个人吃不住力地往前栽，被陈立农一把抓住T恤的后领扯了回来，撞进他怀里。

「没事吧？」

他假装头晕，一动不动地躲在心仪男生的胸口，被对方的洗衣粉味道迷得七荤八素。  
原来被你抱着是这样的感觉。

 

04

陈立农为了表示自己的决心，当着他的面给小安打了过去，称自己想通了，你好好地跟他在一起吧，我潇洒离场。小安一下子就哭了，挽留了几句，听他去意已决便也没有过多纠缠，楚楚可怜地哽咽着说那我祝你幸福，陈立农就冷淡地挂了电话。

正在陈立农催促着林彦俊也打电话的时候，小安居然先给他打过来了。

「彦俊……」小安很委屈地开口了，「我刚才为了你，彻底跟陈立农说清楚了，虽然他一直，一直挽回，我还是说我想跟你在一起，呜呜呜……我真的好喜欢你，我现在只有你了！」

两个人原地震惊，无声鼓掌。  
居然还有这种骚操作？

林彦俊做口型：怎么办啊？  
陈立农：「你就说——」林彦俊捂住他的嘴，指了指手机。陈立农点点头，接着就凑到他耳边，用气音讲话，「你就告诉她，你喜欢男的。」

我干你妈……  
林彦俊跟被鬼摸了头一样，连两个人脸贴脸说话的暧昧气氛也顾不上感受了，一脸二五仔被抓了现行的痴呆表情。  
陈立农一脸笃定，继续咬他耳朵：「要不然她会一直缠着你！」然后表演出「我是过来人」的表情。  
林彦俊白了他一眼，深吸一口气，对着手机讲：「我家公司破产了。」  
陈立农再次震惊。  
怎么一下子从青春言情剧跳到了狗血商战剧？

小安也没想到，愣了好半天之后才入戏，委屈地问他，「你觉得我是那种拜金的女生吗？」  
两个男生同时点点头。  
「你是个好女孩，所以我不想因为我家里的缘故，让你跟着我过苦日子……」林彦俊沉痛又严肃，观众陈立农在旁边连连投来钦佩目光。  
小安松了一口气，颇为理解地说：「虽然我一点都不在乎你有没有钱，但是你要同时照顾我和家里肯定很辛苦。那你先好好帮家里的忙，我会等你的！」  
林彦俊感动：「你真是善解人意！你一定要找一个对你好的男生，加油！」

小安说一会儿要出门，匆匆挂了电话。两个男生对视了一秒，靠在一起笑得好大声。

 

05

整个高一年级有二十个班。林彦俊在实验五班，陈立农在实验一班，别称清北班。  
两人都「被甩」后，关系从情敌一跃而成了好友。  
其实一开始陈立农每天午休来找他只是为了监督林彦俊，以免这个蠢萌战友再次被敌人（前女友）的诡计所骗。真是很有爱心一男的。  
但林彦俊真的给他很多惊喜，两个人一聊天就停不下来。  
这就是所谓的知己吧？！小陈暗自握拳。  
林彦俊：不是的，是我对你早有企图，天真的直男。  
从此范林同桌二人组变成了高富帅三人组，文能图书馆一起功课，武能篮球场两两battle。  
林彦俊由于自身一些不可告人的小秘密（不想每天和一群直男互相观赏肉体），在学校门口租了间一居室。范丞丞家在邻区的别墅群，每天司机接送。陈立农则是因为妈妈认为要和同学打成一片而选择了住校。

国庆假期的最后一天林彦俊从家里回了一居室，打算把被单枕套什么的全换一遍。天气慢慢冷下来，再睡冰丝凉席容易感冒了。  
他把新买的纯灰色短毛植绒三件套放进洗衣机，加了柔顺剂进去。洗衣机轻轻嘀了一声开始工作，他手机也响了。是陈立农的专属铃声。

快乐的一只小青蛙 leap frog 哈哈哈

小跳蛙铃声是他用来提醒自己在陈立农面前装蠢萌的，很好用。

「是农农吗？怎么啦？」他拿肩膀夹手机偏着脑袋听，把枕头底下的一大片18禁BL漫画摸出来，一本一本检查。  
这本看完了，扔到地板上。这本的受有点丑，扔到地板上。啊！这本的攻很像我农农老公，我要再复习十次！小心放在床上。  
「是我，你在干嘛？怎么有嘭嘭嘭的声音？」好奇宝宝陈立农发出疑问。  
林彦俊面不改色，继续扔：「我在整理课外书。」  
「哇哦，」陈立农表示惊叹，「有推荐的可以下次借我看看吗？」  
彦俊跟自己很多方面口味都蛮像的，应该看书也是的吧？  
林彦俊认真道：「好啊！但是我最喜欢的这本是男生和男生谈恋爱诶，而且男主角很像你。」  
陈立农爽朗地笑：「你好会开玩笑哦！」

你妈的，开个锤子玩笑啊。

「呵呵呵，我很有幽默感吧！」林彦俊把自己的珍藏又塞回枕头底下，暗暗发誓总有一天林北要按着你的头把它看完！  
「哦对了，我打电话是想问你一下喔，」陈立农语气很羞涩，「你能来我宿舍一下吗？我室友都还没回来。」  
……嗯？  
陈立农又重复了一遍：「我宿舍没人，你有空来一下吗？」  
一瞬间全中国的烟花爆竹厂子都在林彦俊脑海里着火了，啪啪啪啪啪wer——噗咻bongbongbong  
他喜欢纯情一点的内裤还是骚一点的？我香水隐形眼镜润肤露在哪？我要不要现在去做个头发？靠我现在下单买润滑剂来得及吗？  
陈立农：我只是想让你帮我安个床帘。  
「啊？你不会安床帘喔……嗯嗯，我现在过来。」林彦俊保持蠢萌人设，挂下电话之后气瘫在了床上。  
死直男，是猪吗。床帘都不会安。  
算了，安床帘也是我上了你的床，四舍五入就是洞房花烛夜。  
我又可以了！

 

06

宿舍里果然没有别人，陈立农坐在书桌边等他。四人寝，上床下桌，四人共用浴室、厕所、洗漱间。  
「我给你带了水果。」陈立农摇尾巴，献宝似的摸出妈妈给他切的水果盒子。毕竟一个大男生连床帘都安不来有点丢人，要收买一下林彦俊。  
两个人拿着牙签你一口我一口吃完了，林彦俊捋起袖子要来给他换床帘。  
陈立农称刚才自己尝试了几多次都未果，床帘就在床上，你脱了鞋上去就能看到。  
林彦俊暗自庆幸今天穿了很可爱的新袜子，依言上了床梯，两个膝盖刚跪在床上，差点两眼一黑晕古七。

他指着床上那一摊红艳艳的碎花麻布，颤巍巍地拿两个指头把它拎起来，「陈立农？你床上这是，这是什么？」  
你外婆的嫁妆吗？  
在底下玩宾果消消乐的高个子男生闻言，抓着上铺的扶栏把脑袋探上来。  
「这是床帘啊，我自己挑的。」陈立农继续摇尾巴，「好看吧？」

陈立农其人，高、富、帅，还聪明。唯一缺点，审美过于直男。  
他玩奇迹暖暖这种越丑分越高的游戏，可以完全按自己觉得最好看的搭配，一举夺得关卡最高分。  
好友生日时酷爱赠送水晶灯，内置激光镭射好友照片与大字「友谊地久天长」，每每让寿星两眼泪汪汪（气的）。  
要不是小安找他要礼物的频率远远高于需要陈立农自己挑的频率，恐怕这段恋情也坚持不了两年。

林彦俊深吸一口气。  
Relax, 林彦俊。人都是有小缺点的对不对？你看他长那么帅，笑起来那么可爱，身材那么性感，品味差一点也没有关系，对不对？

他假意迎合两句，将床帘的一个角挂在挂钩上勾到床顶，假装无意地往上一坐。  
嘶啦——  
「哎呀！我把它弄坏了！」林彦俊从上铺往下望，样子怯怯的。「怎么办……直接裂开了……」  
陈立农蹙眉：「你没事吧？伤到哪里没有？」  
搞破坏的人脸一红，「没、没事……」  
「坏了就坏了嘛。先下来，没事没事。」陈立农毫不在意，后来又笑他，「看吧，肯定是因为你屁股太肉了，要减肥咯林彦俊。」  
靠。  
他下腹一紧，瞬间感觉不妙。  
硬了。  
「我那里有不用的床帘，我回去给你拿喔！」林彦俊跑了。  
边跑边流泪。我老公好会说骚话，我好爱，呜呜呜。

但他租屋里真的有床帘，是在淘宝上买床具和家居用品送的。号称全遮光床帘，怕黑的人请勿使用。他没拆出来仔细看过，但是看样子是全黑的。  
总比大红碎花好多了……  
陈立农也没有异议，表示虽然不如原来的好看，不过可以将就！林彦俊差点当场脱粉。

装好床帘之后两个写完作业的人闲着无聊，在学校门口把每一家辅导班免费发的草稿本领了装进双肩包，买了两杯珍奶，打台球去了。  
在台球厅碰到了小安和她的新男友。  
小安看见林彦俊的时候，陈立农正好去换球杆了，他一个人站在桌边发呆。  
「彦俊？你跟朋友出来玩吗？」  
林彦俊没看她，点了点头。  
在小安的认知里，陈立农是被自己劈腿伤透了心，心灰意冷离开了她，但还是对她念念不忘的前男友。而林彦俊是因为深爱着自己，不忍心自己受苦，所以毅然决然放她去寻找幸福的前男友。  
那林彦俊不看她，肯定是见她和别的男生在一起，心里难过了。  
她正想暗示一下其实两人之间还有机会（要是林彦俊家里破产的事情解决了的话），陈立农拎着两根球杆过来了。  
她在心里尖叫！三个爱我的男人碰面了！他们会不会打起来啊！我要给谁加油！  
陈立农一脸疑问：「你们在干嘛？」  
小安和林彦俊同时开口：「我来打个招呼。」/「她，她……」

陈立农看着林彦俊，问：「她怎么你了？别怕，说。」  
林彦俊瘪了瘪嘴，欲言又止好一会儿才说：「没什么，你让他们走吧……」  
另外两人一头雾水，两脸懵逼。  
酱油新男友：我寻思我一句话也没说啊？  
小安：为什么这两个人会认识？为什么两个人都不看我！你妈的，为什么！  
虽然林彦俊说没什么，但是眼圈泛红吞吞吐吐，明显是被欺负了。陈立农一看前女友挎着个男的，倒不觉得酸溜溜，反而有种‘这女的怎么回事啊，带着新男朋友来气我们小林？’的感觉。  
他面无表情：「招呼打完了就走吧，以后也不用打招呼了。」  
女生一下子愣了，林彦俊还是臊眉搭眼地，像个受了委屈的小媳妇儿。  
其实心里已经放起了广场舞神曲，嗨翻天花板。（小三也有情啊小三也有爱～）  
陈立农继续道：「以前的事我不跟你计较是我脾气好，别太把自己当回事，随便欺负人，行吗。」  
「你怎么说话呢！谁他妈欺负他了！」酱油新男友的第一句台词出现了。  
认识陈立农三年多了，第一次见他这么维护一个人，自己却是被当作恶人的那一方。她知道再纠缠下去也是自取其辱，拉着男朋友走了。

陈立农一直挡在他和那两人离去的背影之间，直到看不见了才转回来。  
「没事吧？」他拉着林彦俊的手腕让他转圈圈，「没打你吧？」  
林彦俊刚才一直没动弹，突然被他这样弄，腿不听使唤一下就跌坐到了地上。  
陈立农急了：「还真打你了？快给我看看！」  
他站不起来，脱力摇头，看起来好欺负得不行。 

爱情惯骗林彦俊选手，在自己临场发挥的「引人怜爱」套路里，被超凶小狼狗保护自己的样子A到腿软了。

 

07

浑圆挺俏的屁股在眼前扭动，像是受不住他的凶狠肏干似的往前逃，他的手却死死扣着那人纤细的腰肢把人钉在原地。  
「哈啊……立农，立农不要了，呜呜我不行……」  
那人高高地扬起了头，后脑的发丝随着动作摇曳，扫在浅蜜色的后颈上。  
他充耳不闻，一个劲儿地往里顶，被又紧又烫的温柔乡裹得魂不附体。  
「不喜欢老公干你，嗯？」他腾出一只手来在两人交合处随意摸了两把，那人被刺激得浑身打颤，接着他就捏住正在被自己后入的人的下颌，将沾满淫液的手指毫不怜惜地塞进人嘴里，在温暖细腻的口腔里搅动。「你下面水流得到处都是，我帮你堵上你还不谢谢老公？」  
那人被他玩弄得神智不清，口水顺着他的手指往外滑落。只能一边委屈地呜呜叫唤一边承受他愈加发狠的顶弄。  
射精感越来越强，下腹随着抽插动作一阵阵收紧，他也不再克制自己，从九浅一深的频率提到冲刺，每一下都重重地碾过怀里人的敏感点撞到最深。那人也终于放声尖叫，在他胯下哭喊呻吟，求他慢点，要死了。  
这时候他才舍得大发慈悲，手伸到前面去握住那人秀气挺立的性器，随着自己肏干的节奏替那人上下撸动。本就敏感的人根本受不了他的前后夹击，几声濒临崩溃的甜腻哭喊之后就自顾自地抖着小圆屁股射在了他手里。  
高潮之中的后穴一瞬间夹紧了他，他被这人淫荡不堪的本性激得眼红，一边狠狠地往那肉肉的屁股上拍着巴掌一边挺胯往里干。最后直接射在了最里面，一股一股浓稠的精液喂进小肉穴里，随着他阴茎拔出来从红肿的穴口慢慢往外流。  
那人累得脱力，手肘勉强支撑着身体，颤颤地冲他撒娇，「立农……亲亲我。」  
「乖啊宝贝，辛苦你了。」  
他也汗湿了背脊，笑着倒下去躺在那人身边，将他的脸蛋掰过来接吻。  
一个餍足而温情的湿吻后，他睁开眼睛，替林彦俊抚开挡在眼前的额发。

……嗯？  
……林彦俊？

陈立农蹭的从床上弹起来，绝望地发现自己梦遗了。  
而当他回忆完整个春梦，对自己的无耻念头感到震惊的同时，他更绝望地发现自己居然又硬了，甚至还想动手再来一发。

你妈的，为什么……


End file.
